


"Impressive, truly."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fictober 2018, Gen, Mabari Puppies, Mentioned Alistair (Dragon Age), Mentioned Cullen Rutherford, Mentioned Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Mentioned Fiona (Dragon Age), POV Kieran (Dragon Age), implied Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Kieran has a really memorable birthday.
Relationships: Kieran & Morrigan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"Impressive, truly."

Keiran sat among his spoils of the day, wide eyed and pleased. He knew that birthdays were special, and he knew that some places in Thedas, tenth birthdays were extra-special. For example, in Fereldan, a boy’s tenth birthday would be when he got his first sword. Usually more of a dagger or a short sword, it would be the first non-blunted weapon that he would have that would be truly his.

There was one of those in his presents. From Commander Rutherford. It was really beautiful, but its gleam frightened him a little. Still, he vowed to learn how to use it properly, just in case he ever had to. His magic would come soon, and mother would teach him how to use that of course. But he would learn because that is what the Commander intended with the gift and - if he was honest? He was very curious to learn, frightened or not.

There were lots more other things too. One was napping on his bed, drooling while Keiran tried very hard not to get too attached already. Sweets and treats were in abundant supply, and he’d laid aside the ones he knew mother liked so that he could share. He had enchanted marbles from Arcanist Dagna, a wooden box of tiny white bundles that popped when you threw them down or mashed them between your fingers from Ser Harritt. Madame de Fer had given him a set of books all about a brave knight enchanter, and Master Tethras had actually let him try to shoot Bianca.

Keiran rested his head against the wall behind him just remembering it. He knew almost nothing about actual weapons - he had studied them of course, but seeing them up close wasn’t something he’d done much of before arriving at Skyhold. Bianca, whatever she really was (because something pulsed just beneath her frame, thwanged hard under the metal of her arms. Something Other. More. But not actual. It was complicated.) was amazing. He hadn’t even been able to pull her trigger back at all, but just holding her and trying….!

While he was basking in the glow of the memory, his mother knocked and opened the door to his room. “Well! You have certainly had a beneficial birthday this year,” she smiled, crossing the floor to get a closer look at his treasures.

“Yes! It’s been wonderful! Even Inquisitor Trevelyan gave me a present,” Kieran said excitedly. “It’s a game from the Free Marches, she said. The rules are a little complex but the point is to make it all around the board and back to your home without rolling more than the exact amount of a die.”

“And where did this come from, I wonder?” Mother had that look on her face that she got when she didn’t really like what was going on, but wasn’t going to stop it. Probably.

“Oh, it’s a mabari puppy.” Keiran rushed to explain, hoping that he’d done the right thing. “Warden Theirin gave him to me. You weren’t there and I thought it would be rude to refuse even though I know you don’t like them.”

“It’s all right, Kieran,” she soothed, raising a hand. “He asked me first if such a thing would be allowed. I agreed.”

Keiran’s breath caught in his throat and he felt like his smile might split his face in half, he ran to his mother and threw his arms around her, “Thank you, mum! But,” a thought struck Keiran and he pulled back to give her a fretful look. “Warden Theirin suggested naming him Barkspawn. I don’t have to do that, do I?”

Mother’s face twisted a little - not her absolutely not face or her this magic has gone off face or even her you’ve said something funny but i can’t laugh face - and she shook her head. Her voice was all funny and high when hse said, “Of course not. You should name him whatever you like.”

“Oh, good. I didn’t want to say it to him, but Warden Theirin probably shouldn’t be allowed to name things.”

At that, she did laugh out loud and agree heartily. “Let see what else you have in here. I believe I see cake!”

They spent the next several minutes with Keiran happily showing off all of his spoils of the day and Morrigan agreeing with his opinions of them. Two frilly cakes later (pink for Keiran, yellow for mother, both from the elf who went by Solas for now) they came to the last one.

“I saved this one for last because I don’t understand it yet,” Kieran explained. “Enchanter Fiona gave it to me, so I know that it is magic but I can’t figure out what kind.” He held out a string of clear glass beads with a small shield charm attached.

Her face changed almost immediately as she took the strand in her hands. “Oh, Keiran,” she breathed, cupping them gingerly as if they would break, “These are impressive, truly.” She let the beads shift in her hands, calling upon her magic to show them for what they were - beautiful gems in every color, each one radiating powerful magic designed to protect and the little shield now had two cat-like creatures on either side enchanted to heal whoever possessed it.

“This is a grand gift, young man,” she said, handing the strand back to him as the magic faded and it returned to it’s more ordinary appearance, “Though it may not look it. Keep it safe.”

While she didn’t say it out loud, Keiran knew his mother well enough to know that she was going to have Words with Enchanter Fiona. He hoped they wouldn’t be bad ones. He liked the elderly elf woman a lot and would miss her stories if mother got angry with her.


End file.
